Conventionally, a meter has a rotatable pointer which points an indicator for showing a vehicle status value. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,288 discloses a meter with a pointer which is capable of illuminating itself by a light source mounted on the pointer. The pointer is configured to guide light entered into the pointer from an entering surface toward a distal end. This arrangement is advantageous to shorten a distance between the light source and the entering surface and is possible to increase brightness of the pointer compare to an arrangement in which a pointer is supplied with light from a light source mounted on a circuit board remotely located from the pointer.